


First Visit!

by snoftlich



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoftlich/pseuds/snoftlich
Summary: Werner visits Grim's home in Isle Two for the first time.  There's some anxiety, probably.





	First Visit!

Grim made sure to meet him by the Die House. He knew he wasn’t comfortable at all making his way through the wide open area that was Isle Two. Not that it was a long distance from his house to Grim’s own tower.

Whatever made Werner more comfortable, though.

Grim offered to let Werner ride on his back, but that offer was hastily declined with a curt shake of the head. All Werner did was stay a little too close to Grim, quieter than what was comfortable, and more jumpy than what was expected.

The two reached Grim’s tower, after what seemed like an eternity. Grim glanced over at Werner, catching a look on his face that mostly told him ’Zat iz a big fucking tower.’. He smiled at him. “W-w-want to c-come in?”

Werner’s expression faded back into his usual neutral one and nodded, but didn’t move. Once Grim took that as his cue to head in first, he followed.

As soon as Grim walked in he instantly regretted inviting Werner over ever. Mostly in that specific moment. Everything was all wrong. It was obvious he didn’t try to hide his hoard. None of his treasures were polished. His less valuable metals were mixed in with his hoard. The room smelled a little too clean. There were even candy wrappers on the floor. His face went red. This was horrible. God awful. Nothing could be worse than this.

Grim waited for a judgmental comment from Werner, but one never came. He stole a glance at the rat. He was smiling. Grim blushed for new reasons.

“Zis is impressive,” Werner mused, hesitantly approaching the hoard. “Vhere on earth did you collect all zis?”

Grim shrugged sheepishly. “J-j-just var-various places. It w-w-wasn’t too hard.” He paused. “You actually think it’s imp-p-pressive...?”

Werner glanced at Grim and cocked an eyebrow. “Yes? It’s a huge fucking pile of gold. How iz zat not impressive?”

Grim covered his face with a claw. “I-I-I, um, I didn’t even p-polish anything... Plus there’s a l-lot of common metals in the p-p-pile—“  
“I noticed the scrap,” Werner interrupted. “More than I’ve ever been able to find. Or, uh, steal from Kahl. Vhichever vaz easiest.”

Grim laughed nervously. “I-I-I, um, only ever collect the, the uh, duller metals b-because I, um, i-i-it makes me think of you.” There wasn’t an immediate response, making the dragon panic just a bit. “I-I-I just, I know you have t-trouble finding parts for your inventions, a-a-and I found all this, I-I’ve just been nervous t-to tell you, I don’t know what y-you’d like or need or—“

“Grim.” Werner was a lot closer than about thirty seconds ago. In fact, he was right next to Grim’s face. “It’s fine. You’re fine. And you’re very sweet. I’ll take vhatever scrap you’re villing to give me and use it for my greatest invention yet.”

Grim laughed nervously. “A-and what would that be...?”

“Maybe a plane, maybe something to make me a bit taller.”

“Um... I-I get the plane thing, I-I-I think. But... taller?” Grim glanced over at Werner.

And that was when Werner planted a kiss on Grim’s lips. “To have an easier time vith that.” He laughed at Grim’s reaction, the dragon’s red face, his curling wings, the soft embarrassed noises. “You’re precious, you know zat?”

Grim was quiet for a long moment. “I-I won’t lie, I-I-I get that a lot... But you are too.”

Werner got a bit red a looked away. “Vell, I von’t lie, I’ve never gotten zat.”

“W-w-well, if we’re going to... g-going to be... um...”

Werner recovered from his embarrassment disturbingly fast and was smirking at Grim again. “Go on.”

“A... um... y-you know, a, uh...”

“Do I know, though?”

“Um... that way—”

“Jesus Grim ve’re fucking gay!” Werner laughed when Grim got red all over again. “You vere saying?”

Grim gave himself a moment. “Expect a l-lot more compliments in the f-f-future now that we’re... t-together. You deserve them, after all.”

Werner stared quietly for a moment before smiling. “Vell, expect a lot of comments from me as vell.”  
There was a pause. “Because you deserve every one I have, and zen some.”


End file.
